1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a microscope and to a microscopy method for measuring the surface profile of an object. The measurement of the surface profile can be carried out conventionally, e.g., by a laser scanning microscope, by executing and evaluating a sequence of confocal slices (Z-stack). The rate of image acquisition and the quantity of Z-slices determines the detectable topological dynamic.
2. Description of Related Art
DE 44 19 940 A1 discloses the use of an objective lens with a strong chromatic aberration in a confocal optical microscope and the spectral splitting and analysis of the confocally detected light so that different depths of the object can be acquired simultaneously. The disadvantage consists in that a special objective lens must be provided and standard objective lenses cannot be used.